Wonder Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Gallery
Wonder in wedding dress.PNG|Wonder in her wedding dress (old picture) Wonder mad at Hefty's mockery.jpg|Wonder hates Hefty mocking Hero Wonder's payback.jpg|HAHA! Wonder gets payback Wonder's Smurfo-Disc's.jpg|Wonder performing her Smurfo-Disc ability Hero & Wonder's Christmas kiss.jpg|Hero & Wonder's Christmas kiss Hero's upset.jpg|Wonder asking her husband what's wrong. Hero's Grave.jpg|Wonder & Saviour at Hero's grave. Hero's Sacrifice.jpg|Hero sacrifices himself for Wonder Hero brought back to life.jpg|The Power Stones bring Hero back to life. Wonder overjoyed.jpg|Wonder overjoyed that Hero is alive once again. Hero & Wonder's wedding kiss.jpg|Wonder & Hero's wedding kiss. The Proposal.jpg|aww how cute. (one of the cutest pictures I've ever drawn) Wonder's Wedding dress..PNG|her old wedding dress picture. Wonder Smurfette Vic George.jpg|new profile picture. (drawn by Vic George) Wonder Smurfette.png|old profile picture. Future couple..jpg|The future Mr & Mrs Hero Smurf. Hero's Proposal Vic George.jpg|Wonder asked the most important question of her life. (picture drawn by Vic George) Breakup.jpg|Wonder after her fight with Smurfette. Smurfette Vs Wonder Vic George.jpg|Wonder after her fight with Smurfette (by Vic George) Wonder wedding dress.jpg|Wonder in her wedding dress. (new design) Wedding vows.jpg|Wonder and Hero exchange vows. Life Lesson.jpg|Wonder watches Hero giving Saviour a life lesson. Wonder with Saviour.PNG|Wonder holding her daughter. Wonder's Pregnancy Vic George.jpg|Wonder pregnant with Saviour. (by Vic George) Wonder Looking At Hero.jpg|Wonder looking at Hero. (by Vic George) Wonder Running.jpg|Wonder running. (by Vic George) Wonder Running 2.jpg|Wonder running. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Vic George.jpg|Wonder with her future husband. (by Vic George) Wonder Smurf Of Christmas Past.jpg|Wonder as the Smurf Of Christmas Past. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Christmas.jpg|Wonder and Hero at Christmas. (by Vic George) Hero's Christmas Lament.jpg|Wonder asks Hero what is wrong. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Vows.gif|Wedding vows. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Wedding Uncaptioned.jpg|Hero and Wonder getting married (by Vic George) Wonder Vs Grey Wonder Parody.jpg|Wonder Vs. Wonder Street Fighter style (by Vic George) Wonder Vs Grey Wonder.jpg|Wonder Vs. Wonder (by Vic George) Hefty Makes Wonder Angry.jpg|uh oh! Hefty you are in trouble now! (by Vic George) Wonder Beats Up Hefty.jpg|Wonder deserves a round of applause for this! Hefty deserved it! (by Vic George) Fergus' Congratulations.jpg|Wonder is congratulated by Fergus on her marriage. Hero and Wonder.jpg|Wonder with Hero. Papa's Permission.jpg|Wonder and Hero get permission from Papa to visit Mother Nature. Wonder as a Naughty.png|Wonder as a Naughty. Wonder with the Naughties.jpg|Wonder with the Naughties. Wonder as a Naughty.gif|Wonder as a Naughty (by Enriquearreguin777) Wonder And The Naughties.jpg|Wonder with the Naughties. (by Vic George) Hero and Wonders first kiss.png|Wonder and Hero's first ever kiss. Hero Meets Wonder.jpg|Wonder meet's Hero for the first time. (by Vic George) Hero's nightmare.jpg|Wonder with the face of Gargamel. (idea from Vic George) Fergus And Wonder.jpg|Wonder is congratulated by Fergus. (by Vic George) Wonder Feels Hero's Muscle.jpg|Wonder feels her husband's muscle. (by Vic George) Hero Covered In Chocolate.png|Smurfette and Wonder see a delicious treat of Hero covered in chocolate coming. Wonder And Smurfette's Food Fantasy.jpg|Smurfette & Wonder's food fantasy. (by Vic George) Hero as Wild.jpg|Wonder and Smurfette love what they see. Hero On The Run.jpg|Wonder and Smurfette really want to find out what's under Hero's loincloth! (by Vic George) Category:Galleries